theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII Transcript
(The episode starts where the T.V. series of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy begins in their episode on television) Mermaid Man: You'll never escape this time... Moth! Our... Night Light will shine upon you as your weakness. Moth: That's exactly what I wanted to take fools! (Takes all the Night Lights while he's trapped in here) Muwha ha ha ha ha ha ha! See you again, Mermaid Man! (The Moth files away while being trapped by a night light taking all the nights lights up in the sky) Anounncer: You have just watched another exciting episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Brought to you by the new Patty Pal toys where every patty is your pal and to play with. When you share your Patty Pal to your kids and your friends just remember that you learn how to take turns playing with your patty pal toys. Order now and you get your Patty Pal toys. Apsold toys are not avalible in the toys stores. (Then we zoom out of the television screen inside SpongeBob's house) Gary: Patty Pal toys. If only we snails could get our hands on that toy. Snellie: Oh Gary, How come we never get to play with our Patty Pal toy? Lary: Lucky for SpongeBob and Patrick they get to share with their Patty Pal toy. Gary: If only we knew that sooner or later. SpongeBob: (Walks in the living room) Breakfast time, Gary, Snellie and Lary! (Hands them their foodbowls filled with Slimy Snail-Food while Gary, Snellie and Lary began to eat em) That will get me some time to get to The Krusty Krab. That's why Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are coming to The Krusty Krab and today is their day. (He puts on his Krusty Krab Uniform Hat and goes outside on the road toward The Krusty Krab) Lary: What does he mean about today's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's day, Gary? Gary: I don't know, Lary but whatever he said this is really importain to us snails. Snellie: We'd better get to the Snail-Clubhouse. Maybe they will know what's today's day of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy really is. Gary: Let's go! (The three snails went to SpongeBob's bedroom went through the exit window climbed up the pineapple walls onto the roof and jumps up into the air and falls down very very far. They went up into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat as they slithered all the way to Snail-Park and gone inside the Snail-Clubhouse. Inside the Snail-Clubhouse. Boss told all 21 snails about today's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's day of saving the world) Boss: Today's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's birthday and their in The Krusty Krab celebrating the day with saving the town of Bikini Bottom from villains like Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble. Gary: Birthday? What kind of birthday are they celebrating, Boss? Daniel: Can you guess what they're day really is? Boss: It's their day in the month of April. And we're gonna celebrate their biggest present ever by giving our two heroes the biggest birthday ever. Spike: Don't you mean the biggest birthday present ever? Dan: Yeah we would never forget Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's birthday now would we? Foofie: No sir. Everyone will think they always save the world and the sea from evil dewers. Mary: Those bad evil dewers! Micheal: They're not as bad as monsters aren't they? Victoria: I consirn that evil dewers are way better than monsters that we're afraid of. Eugene: Think about Puffy Fluffy as an adult nutribranch. Sweet Sue: He's scarier than the rest of the monsters. Pat: Meow. Ookyoo. Meow. Ookyoo. Boss: Uh... Yeah quite. But we're not talking about monsters. Billy: Is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the retirement home here in shady shoals? Petey: Yeah. What if they get older and older than ever? Boss: That will never happened in Bikini Bottom, Fellas. Yo-yo: Dudes, Dudets, How's about we find another villain Mermaid Man has been searching years for? Little Dollar: Like the Moth who's 1% evil 99% bug juice. Pat: Ookyoo! Dan: But we're just get in they're way of stopping the evil dewers. Spike: We're fan club members of two super heroes too you know. Mosteeze: If I know Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy this year, Do I have to give them their autograph in my gymnastic ribbon? Rocky: Not if I can help it. Gary: I have an idea you guys! Let's team up with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy again and this time finding the evil Moth they've been searching for 30 years for. Snellie: Everyone in Bikini Bottom are in The Krusty Krab decerating the party for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Lary: Maybe they're probably not in their town running for their lives from evil dewers. Pat: Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo! Edward: Gary's got a point. We will team up with them again! Penney: He's right though. We have only a day ahead of us. Eugene: No I bet a tons of days that I will go with. Mary: I'll be going with every day by going on adventures and stopping evil dewers like a real hero. Billy: And I will stand aside to Mary as I agree with her. Gary: You know you guys. SpongeBob does hang out with Patrick along with out two heroes stopping evil dewers. I don't know about you but we're going to do the same thing they did. Daniel: If Gary thinks that sounds good. I agree with him. Boss: Alright already. We'll go with the Runt's idea of finding the Moth first, And that's exactly what we're going to do on their birthday. Spike: Yeah let's get to finding that Moth! Dan: He's been stealing lights in Bikini Bottom the whole time. Gary: C'mon you guys let's go to Bikini Bottom to save the world! All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom with two evil dewers of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble) Man Ray: (Laughs evily) We're ready to rule the world and it's richest! (Tooks out his ray) With this weapon nothing can stop us! Dirty Bubble: (Noticed that all the people of Bikini Bottom) Uh Man Ray? Man Ray: What is it, Dirty? Dirty Bubble: Everyone in Bikini Bottom is gone. Shouldn't they be outside running for their lives? Man Ray: Oh great. Now what? Gary: (Off-screen) I think you should give yourselves up! (Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble saw all 22 snails who came to town) Man Ray: Hey! You're not Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Dirty Bubble: Oh we're defully sorry. We were just looking for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy so that they can try to stop us. Petey: That's funny. We've thought we could find the evil Moth that we were searching 30 years for! Dirty Bubble: The Moth? What kind of evil super villain is that? Boss: An evil super villain insect who steals all the night lights at night time. We're here in town to look for that small Moth about a... Not so tall and has wings, buggy eyes. Man Ray: Oh please! I've been humillated by that Moth with a saberly light. Gary: Well we've been a nipullating you and nipullating us. Pat: Ookyoo. (Then Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came by) Mermaid Man: We have right where you want you two! Dirty Bubble: Now that's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Barnacle Boy: Hey snails. You mind as well find somewhere else to play together. We'll handle these goons ourselves. All 22 Snails: Yes Barnacle Boy! (Slithers off to find the evil Moth as Barnacle Boy and Mermaid Man handle Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble) Man Ray: Finally some action! It's on now! Micheal: Barnacle Boy's right. We should let him and Mermaid Man stay out of their way by stopping their arch enemies. Sweet Sue: We should find one arch villain The Moth for ourselves. Victoria: Besides we have what it takes to be as real heroes who are snails like us. Eugene: No one in Bikini Bottom will notice that today's their birthday while in The Krusty Krab. Pat: Ookyoo. Snellie: Now kids. We're not suppose to rest until we find the Moth. Lary: Remember that guy who steals the light? Gary: And we're not going to just stand here all day here watching our two heroes fight evil. Now c'mon we gotta go find that Moth! Mary: Oh I hope he's a villain like the rest of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies. Pat: Ookyoo. Meow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the party at The Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: All set for the party to start you guys? Sandy: All set, SpongeBob! Patrick: I can't wait to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Pearl: Yeah! Today's their birthday! And all of our people are ready to surprise them. Squidward: Are you getting all this, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: All ways have been, Squidward. All ways have been. Mr. Krabs: Everything's all set for the birthday party to start. Pearl: Oh Daddy. At least that somebody wouldn't forgive our birthday parties too. Mine's way better than everyone elses. Patrick: (To Mrs. Puff) Do you come to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Mrs. Puff: Yes. I wanted them to sign my lunch box! Sandy: Then time will be wasted for the party to start. Someone has to go get Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy here. SpongeBob: Well everything looks perfect! Patrick and I are going to get Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy now. Mr. Krabs: Well hurry up, lads! Can't squawk like this forever! SpongeBob: C'mon Patrick! (He and Patrick walk out of The Krusty Krab to go find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Patrick: Let's go! Mr. Krabs: Now who wants to see Squidward play his clarinet?! Nat: If we want to see Squidward play his clarinet count us in! Fred: I can't wait to see what song he wrote this time. Charlie: Me too. Frank (Red Shirt): I would like to see it. Pilar: So will I. Evelyn: Yeah we would like to hear the squid guy in other one of his songs. All the crowd: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Squidward: Alright. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 22 snails in Bikini Bottom searching for the evil Super Villain the Moth) Daniel: I can't see the Moth anywhere in this town. Little Dollar: Seriously, who puts a Moth in town of Bikini Bottom? Yo-yo: I don't know what to say to that question about moths. Billy: He must be hiding around here somewhere. Foofie: I knew we shouldn't look in Conch Street. Rocky: Keep looking! They're has to be a Moth around here somewhere. Edward: Indeed. He maybe small but he's 2 inches small in size. Penney: He could be anywhere in this place. Goo Lagoon, Jellyfish Fields or Snail-Park? Petey: Acording to this book. The Moth we were looking for is right behind us giggling evily for vengence. Pat: Ookyoo! Victoria: (Point to the Moth) Look! He's right behind us! (All 22 Snails turned around and saw Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemy the Moth) Moth: (Giggles evily) All 22 Snails: Wooooooooooooooooow!! Eugene: The great small and powerful Moth. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails who saw the Moth) Moth: Who dares come into the dumpster of my lair!? Gary: My name's Gary! Gary the Snail! And that's my Snail-Friends! Moth: So you must be, Gary who has come to collect all of my Night Lights! Gary: No I'm not here to steal all the night lights we're here to take you to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Pat: Ookyoo! Snellie: Have you not heard of any heroes for over 30 years? Moth: Yes I had them for thrity years until I put 20 more years to make it 50 years. All 22 Snails: 50 Years? Moth: And once I gather every Night Light in Bikini Bottom, they'll be all mine and everyone will be scared of monsters! Boss: Oh no you won't. You're coming with us to the two greatest heroes ever. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Moth: You'll have to catch me first! (He files away above the snails as all 22 snails chase after him on the ground while running and slithering) Petey: Come back here, Moth! Billy: We're here to take you in! Mosteeze: You'll be perfect for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's present! Foofie: Oh not so fast insect. Mary: You better stop flying away! Or else! Gary: Keep it up you guys! We need to catch that Moth for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. You got that empty jar, Boss? Boss: I'm one step ahead of ya, Runt. (Takes the empty jar and tries to catch it but the Moth dodges every move it does) Dan: It won't quite reach him. Spike: Don't worry. We won't let that Moth get away with this. Lary: Then we're just gonna have to surround him with every move we got. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who saw Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy defeated Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble by tying them up in a rope) SpongeBob: Psst, Mermaid Man. Barnacle Boy. Over here! Mermaid Man: SpongeBob! Hey son. What brings you here? SpongeBob: We're here to take you guys to The Krusty Krab for the party. Barnacle Boy: A party? Why haven't you say so? Patrick: Please follow us back to The Krusty Krab! (Patrick and SpongeBob leaded Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to The Krusty Krab until they saw all 22 snails try to catch the Moth for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy as a present) Barnacle Boy: What was that? SpongeBob: Uh you see nothing. Let's keep on walking. Mermaid Man: I'd swear that I just saw somebody who was capturing a super villain. Moth: (Giggles evily. Then all 22 snails surrounded the Moth by circling around him) Spike: Where do you think you're going? Moth: Uh... I could explain. Gary: Now Boss! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend - Boss catched him and trapped him in an empty jar by closing the lid tighty over the empty jar) Boss: Gotcha you little villain! All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Victoria: We did it! We've captured the Moth! Sweet Sue: Now let's give it to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy as a present. Eugene: They would love it as a present. Gary: Yeah. Let's go to The Krusty Krab! (All 22 Snails slithered all the way to The Krusty Krab as the scene cuts to it where everyone hears enough about Squidward's clarinet playing and letting the party start) Mr. Krabs: Okay Squidward they heard enough of your clarinet playing. Sandy: They're coming! They're coming! The heroes are coming! Everyone hide! (Everyone hided and every hiding place while Mr. Krabs turns off the light until SpongeBob, Patrick, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails come inside The Krusty Krab) Mermaid Man: Why's everything so dark inside the restaurant? SpongeBob: You'll see! (Then Mr. Krabs turns on the light and everyone comes out of their hiding spot and shouted surprise) Everybody: SUUPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY!!! Barnacle Boy: What's all this? SpongeBob: It's a party! Patrick: For you! Mermaid Man: For us? How did you know today's me and Barnacle Boy's birthday today? Gary: A little sponge told us. SpongeBob: It's our heroric party that we just invented check it out! Sandy has all the Miss appear outfits that she can wear. Sandy: Howdy! SpongeBob: Pearl is the preseident of you two heroes. Mrs. Puff is the mayor of you two heroes as well. Patrick has tons of Action figures of you guys. Patrick: Hi. (Took out his Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures) SpongeBob: And Squidward is the artest of the heroes you are for today! Boss: Excuse us, heroes. We have a surprise for you. Mermaid Man: Oh of course. How could we never forget the snails? Mary: We've caught a villain for you. That we've been searching 50 years for. (Mary's Ex- boyfriend - Boss took out a jar and inside it was the Moth) Barnacle Boy: Why. You've caught the Moth for us to carry him to jail. Thanks. Gary: Before you say something. We would like to give something else to you. It's really a Krabby Patty toy but don't worry we have two of each and everyone of you. (He and Snellie took out the Patty Pals for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to give out of their shells) Cute huh? Mermaid Man: Patty Pal... for us? You sure about this? Snellie: Uh-hun. It's your birthday presents too. We've brought em from Mr. Krabs' boxes off Patty Pals. Lary: For one dollar each. Mr. Krabs: Uh actually Patty Pals only cost $13.50 each. SpongeBob: Uh Gary did you just give Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Patty Pals? Gary: Yeah I gave to them alright. Remember of what I said about Patrick being a non-sharer? SpongeBob: Oh that was back then when we started sharing with Patty Pal. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Yours, Mine and Mine" where SpongeBob landed safely infront of Patrick and confensed him that it's his turn to play the Patty Pal) Patrick: Nice dismount! SpongeBob: I'm working out! Patrick: Well, gotta go! turns to walk away, but SpongeBob pulls him back SpongeBob: Hold on, buster! Hand over the toy! It's my turn! Patrick: I can't! Patty Pal and me have really bonded! SpongeBob: Surprised Oh Gary was so right about you! You're a non-sharer! Patrick: Gary said that? You're off my friend list, Gary!! Gary: Meow. and slithers back into SpongeBob's house. Then the scene flashes back to him, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and all 21 snails SpongeBob: Oh now I remember. We were sharing that toy but we'd got carried away. Patrick: And I wanted to play with Patty Pal alone but I'm so confused! Mr. Krabs: Yeah. We get the point. Now come on everybody! We'll have the cake and share it! All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (And everyone enjoyed the delicouls cake that Mr. Krabs baked for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's birthday. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today) Gary: Today's birthday of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy was perfect and heroric. We were trying to find a present for them at first but sooner or later we saw the Moth for 50 years we've been searching for in the town. Snellie: How very clever for an insect he is back in the day or night. Lary: Yeah. Just wait until Pearl has her own birthday with her real friends instead with her dad Eugene H. Krabs. Gary: We sure had fun today didn't we? And I think tomorrow's undersea adventure is going to be even more fun. Huh guys? Snellie: You bet, Gary. Lary: Hey, I wonder what happened to Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble. Gary: Don't worry. They'd learned their lesson. (We cut to Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble inside the Bikini Bottom Jail at cell room number 12) Man Ray: You haven't seen the last of us Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Dirty Bubble: But the next time we meet. We will unite with Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug. Have a Happy Birthday to you heroes. THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Gordon: And me... Gordon of the Vikings! Gary: Whoever knew Vikings can exist here in Bikini Bottom? Gordon: A little sponge told us about our Viking Sized Adventures in the great Valhala! Gary: Well we snails wanted to learn more about the Vikings too if that's okay with SpongeBob! Gary and Snellie: Next! "Snails Meet the Vikings!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes